Tabaxi
| refs2e = | size1e = Medium | type1e = Humanoid | subtype1e = Feline | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Tezca, Nula, Ubtao | vision = | lifespan = | location = Maztica, Chult | language = Tabaxi | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Jungles | height = 6 ’- 7’ feet | length = | weight = 200 - 250 lb. | skincolor = | haircolor = Yellow to red | eyecolor = Green, yellow | distinctions = | based = | first = Fiend Folio (1981) }}Tabaxi (also known as jaguar people or cat-men) were a race of feline humanoids native to the jungles of Maztica. Description Tabaxi were taller than most humans at 6 to 7 feet. Their bodies were slender and covered in spotted and sometimes striped fur. Like most felines, Tabaxi had long tails and retractable claws. Tabaxi fur colour ranged from light yellow to brownish red. Tabxi eyes were slit-pupilled and usually green or yellow. Tabaxi were competent swimmer and climbers as well as speedy runners. They had a good sense of balance and an acute sense of smell. Etymology Depending on their region and fur coloration tabaxi were known by different names. Tabaxi with solid spots were sometimes called leopard-men and tabaxi with rosette spots were called jaguar-men. The way the tabaxi pronouced their own name also varied. Some pronounced it ta-BAKS-ee and others tah-BAHSH-ee.The pronouciation respelling is based on the pronunciation respelling key used by Wikipedia. Personality Tabaxi are a reclusive people who often avoided interaction with other intelligent races. Combat Tabaxi were exceptional hunters and utilized these skill s in combat. Speed and stealth combined with their natural camouflage meant that tabaxi were particularity skilled at surprise attacks. Tabaxi were even known to disguise their scent with aromatic herbs. Their hunting skills and intelligence made them formidable tacticians. Groups would often drive prey into ambushes, sometime playing with the ir doomed foe before killing them. Tabaxi clans did have berserker warriors within them, these were known as blood-stalkers. For weapons, Tabaxi favored bolas, slings, macas, and javelins with atlatl. These weapons would often be made from wood, bone or stone. Tabaxi were just as likely to use weapons as they were to use their claws and teeth. Their preference of simple weapons was not due to a lack of capability. Tabaxi were quite capable of adapting to new technology or salvaged weapons. Due to their knowledge of hunting, intelligence and sense of smell, it was practically impossible to trap a tabaxi. Society Tabaxi society was built around clans. Clans were split evenly between males and females with 3 to 12 young. Each clan had several Hunts each made up of 2-8 individuals. The Hunts patrolled the area around the caln's lair. Although tabaxi lairs were sometimes just temporary, they were more often small villages of ramadas. Each ramada was built from wooden poles with grass roofs. Clans were lead by elder. About half of the time, leaders were aided by shamans. Clans tended to avoid each other and did not engage in trade. Tabaxi consider trade to be demeaning but in rare instances will use third party agents to trade for them. Culture Language The Tabaxi language was an ancient from of the Payit language. Those who spoke modern Payit and knew what to listen for could usually understand about half of the Tabaxi words they heard. Religion Most clans worshipped Tezca, Nula, Ubtao or (rarely) Azul. A minority of clans owed their allegiance to a Jaguar Lord. In this instance, Zaltec was the dominant deity of the tribe. Interracial Relations Tabaxi had few enemies and only the most degenerate clans would attack members of other intelligent species without goods reason. Threats Tabaxi were sometimes hunted for the pelts. Each pelt could be sold for up to 50 gp. Hishna shapers could use tabaxi skin and claws to enhance their strength. Young tabaxi could be sold on the black market for around 225 gp. History Ancient tabaxi clanes worshipped Olurobo and his children, known as the nyama-nummo. The nyama-nummo were hulking beasts that instilled fear and ruled over much of ancient Maztica. In -2809 DR, after Ecatzin missionaries entered Maztica and began spreading word of the deity Ubtao, the most fearsome of the nyama-nummo was slain by a tabaxi Chosen of Ubtao. After this many tabaxi converted to Ubtao. Later that year, at the request of Ubtao, many Maztican races incuding the tabaxi began a great pilgrimage across the ocean to settle in the Jungles of Chult. On reaching their new home, an avatar of Ubtao welcomed them. Notable Tabaxi ;Tarasajok :Tarasajok was one of the first tabaxi converts to Ubtao and was among the first tabaxi to land on Faerûn's shores at Chult. She became known as Oyai, Slayer of the Sleeper, First Bara of Ubtao. ;Tabaxi dancer :The Velvet Veil tavern in Ashabenford was famous for a particularly talented tabaxi dancer. ;Alisanda Rayburton :Alisanda was the half-tabaxi daughter of Lord Dhalmass Rayburton. Alisanda was a chosen paladin of Ubtao and was technically immortal. Appendix See Also * Jaguar lord: A highly intelligent and manipulative feline creature who sometimes took control of tabaxi clanes. Notes References Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Felines